


All Senses Clean

by idra



Series: 30 Days of Fic (June 2013) [15]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Sappiness, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 02:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1728470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look into Drew and Evan's "normal" life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Senses Clean

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel to my werewolf bigbang, [Of Wolf and Man](http://idra.dreamwidth.org/17551.html).

Evan frowns as he walks into the humane society. "Hi. You have a dog that looks like a wolf that someone picked up and brought in. He's mine. I just haven't gotten a chance to take him in and get him registered."

"I'm sorry sir, there's no animal that looks like a wolf here."

"Was there one?"

The lady sighs and turns to the computer. "Yeah. Two days ago. He was released to a family."

Evan closes his eyes and sighs. "Okay, thank you." He heads back out to the car and looks at Trish. "He got adopted by a family. Fuck, Trish."

Trish reaches over, soothing her hand down Evan's arm. "Shhh. It'll be okay, Evan. He'll get away and come home."

"We're supposed to be seeing that adoption person today. They won't let us adopt if he's not there. The whole point of our adoption was that he's a wolf cub and needs at least one wolf parent." Evan chokes back a sob and rests his forehead on the steering wheel. "Trish, I need him."

"I know you do and we'll find him." Trish rubs her hand over his back. "Okay, we're going to try something else. Let's go back to the park where he took off after that rabbit. We're going hunting."

Evan drives them back to the park and gets out when Trish prompts him to. "I don't know what this will do. We've already proven you can't track him." 

"No, but maybe you can." She stands in front of him. "Close your eyes and picture him. Think about him. A private moment between the two of you." Evan closes his eyes and pictures Drew. He smiles a little when he pictures Drew in wolf form, snuggling against him while Evan worked in his gardens. His brow wrinkles when he suddenly sees Drew tied up in a front yard with a choke chain around his neck. He looks for clues to the whereabouts and sees an address, but more importantly, he sees the house. He knows that house. His ex lives in that house. He opens his eyes and looks at Trish and she smiles. "You saw him?" 

"I saw him. He's at my ex's house." Evan licks his lips. "We have to go. He can't get free. They're holding him hostage with a choke chain."

"Was it silver?" Trish's eyes are wide enough to have Evan frowning. 

"I think so. It looked silver... That's true then? Silver hurts you?"

"It hurts. It won't kill him, not unless it goes through his heart, but it hurts." Trish climbs back in the car and the two of them speed towards Chris' house, calling Randy to meet them.

Evan climbs out of the car as soon as he pulls up and he looks over at Chris and his two children. "Chris. Long time no see."

"Evan. What do you want?" 

"My dog." Evan glances over at Drew who's struggling against the chain.

"Yeah? He's your dog? Prove it." Chris smirks at him.

"Wolfie, c'mon boy, ease back. You're hurting him, Chris. He's not violent."

"He tried to bite me!" Chris snarls at him.

Evan approaches Drew and eases the choke chain off of him. "Hi Wolfie."

Drew licks his face, rubbing his cheek against Evan's body. Evan hugs him tight, stroking his fur. "I've got you, Wolfie." He looks over at Chris and his children. "I'm taking him back."

"He's ours now, Evan. We adopted him." Chris starts for Evan, jumping back when Drew moves between them, growling. "What the fuck, you dumb dog!" 

"I told you, he's mine. He protects me against assholes like you. Now back off. I'm taking him home." He looks back when he hears Randy's motorcycle pull up. "If you don't like it, take it up with Randy. Wolfie, with me." He starts back for his car, hoping Drew is following him.

They get back in the car and head back to Evan's house. Once there, Trish and Randy take off towards their house leaving Evan and Drew alone. "C'mon, Drew. In the house. I'll patch up your neck."

Drew shifts as soon as the door is closed behind them. "Fuck, Ev, I'm so sorry gorgeous. I didn't know I'd be picked up by a dog catcher. We'll get me a collar and a tag so if this happens again, you'll get me back."

Evan nods and touches Drew's neck softly. "Does it hurt?" 

"Getting better every second. I need a shower." Drew starts for the stairs. "Tiger, that was him, wasn't it?"

Evan closes his eyes and nods. "That was Chris, my ex."

"I'll kill him if he ever comes near you again." Drew turns and kisses him hard. "Now, I need to shower. Go clean up the living room. Andrea will be here any moment to discuss our adoption."

Evan watches Drew go and he moves to the living room. They've been together for a little over a year and Evan is still amazed by Drew's devotion to him and Drew's complete and total possessiveness. It's gotten worse and it was Trish's idea that maybe what they needed was a cub to raise in order to redirect some of Drew's aggressive need to protect Evan.

Evan cleans up the living room and then heads upstairs to check on Drew. He finds his mate rubbing at the marks on his neck. "Oh, Wolfie." Evan picks up the antibiotic cream and rubs it gently into Drew's neck.

"I won't get infections, Evan. I don't get sick either." Drew smiles. "Surely you've noticed that."

"Shush and let me take care of you for a change." Evan frowns at him and keeps rubbing the spots until the cream is rubbed in. "There." He licks his lips when he hears the doorbell. "That's going to be her. Let's go let her in."

Drew nods and kisses Evan softly. "I love you."

"I love you, Drew." Evan smiles and they head downstairs together. This is their chance to have a family. They sit down with the woman from the adoption agency. Evan had found her purely by chance. An adoption agency that specializes in placing orphaned werewolf cubs. It was perfect for them, since they had discovered that neither of them could get a woman pregnant. Trish and Drew both figured it was because of their mating bond. If one of them had been a woman, they'd probably have fifteen cubs between them.

After the interview, the lady brings in the tiny cub. Evan takes him, cuddling the wolf cub close. "Hi baby boy." He lifts his head. "What's his name?" 

"He doesn't have one. The only reason the mother even survived to have him was she was pregnant. The father was killed in a hunting accident and because the pair were bonded, she would've died instantly but for the cub. She was pregnant with four but three died upon her birth. How this little one survived is beyond our knowledge."

Evan cuddles him close, making a mental note to talk to Drew about what being bonded is. "We'll adopt him, if we're allowed."

"Luckily for us, human rules governing same sex adoptions aren't in place for weres. Now, there is some notes in your file that says you're not both werewolves?" 

"I'm human." Evan wrinkles his nose. "Is that going to be a problem?" 

"And you wish to adopt and raise a werewolf cub?" The lady looks at him incredulously. "Most humans want to pretend weres don't exist."

"I'm mated to a werewolf. My best friend is mated to a werewolf and they have a gorgeous little cub and more on the way. I want a family with Drew. We can't have children of our own, biologically. We're both men, this is our only chance."

She smiles and nods. "We'll start with a trial adoption. Six weeks, so if the two of you change your mind at any time, there's no problem. You'll have to name him, of course and file the name with us. After six weeks, we'll finalize the adoption."

They sign the papers and she leaves them with the young cub. "He's so tiny, Drew."

"We'll name him Joseph Matthew after his father." Drew moves closer and slides his arms around Evan's waist. "He's beautiful."

"He is perfect. And we need to go shopping for baby things." Evan looks at him and smiles. "Joseph Galloway, after both his dads. No middle name."

Drew smiles and kisses him softly. "That sounds perfect. Now, lets get going. Oh. Wait, we don't have a car seat."

"Call Trish and Randy, see if we can borrow their infant seat. Alexis doesn't need it and we can get our own today so they'll have it for the newest pup." Evan smiles and kisses him. "Come on. We need to call them and then head out."

Two months later, Evan grins as Joey plays with Alexis in wolf form. The two of them run around the front yard of the cabin. He'd finally realized that he couldn't keep asking Drew to live unnaturally, so Drew, Joey and he had moved up to his cabin. He could do his job from anywhere so money wasn't an issue. Randy and Trish had bought some property nearby so they could raise their children to be wolves. Evan smiles as Drew and Trish shift as well, bowling the two pups over and he looks at Randy as Randy joins him on his porch. "Happy, Ev?" 

"Never been happier." Evan grins at his best friend. "You?" 

"I have everything I could ever want. I've never been happier." They focus on their families, playing together.

"Life is perfect." Evan grins and wanders out to pick up Joey and convince Drew to come home so they can be a family.


End file.
